The leakage of oil from the engines of parked vehicles is a common problem. The oil not only leaves unsightly stains on roads, driveways, and parking lots, but also contributes to contamination of soil and water. The visual and environmental contamination can be easily avoided by placing a catch pan underneath the vehicle whenever the vehicle is parked to catch any oil that leaks from the engine. The U.S. military requires, for example, that catch pans be placed under certain types of parked vehicles.
One problem encountered with the use of catch pans underneath parked vehicles is that the vehicle driver sometimes forgets about the catch pan and drives away, crushing the catch pan. If the catch pan is not crushed by the vehicle, the catch pan may be left behind and it may not be possible to later retrieve the catch pan. Therefore, it would be highly desirable to provide a catch pan that is both crush-proof and has means to prevent inadvertent abandonment by the driver.